Pulses in ultrasonic locationing systems often cause reverberation effects within an operational area. Detectors in the area listening for pulses associated with certain time frames may set an automatic gain control threshold to distinguish the ultrasonic pulses from background noise. Setting an automatic gain control in this manner may filter out small amplitude pulses that occur late in the timeframe of the ultrasonic pulse.
Accordingly, there is a need for a frame aware automatic gain control for use in ultrasonic systems such as ultrasonic locationing systems that may include reverberation effects and small amplitude pulses late in a frame.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.